Laugh maker
by katya Braginski Ivanova
Summary: Craig esta triste, Stan lo lograra alegar? después de todo ese es el trabajo de un laugh maker. Dedicación especial para mi panda u denle una oportunidad si? *-* PD: lenguaje obsceno :DD


**Holiwi C: vine aqui a joder el fandom y la canción la cual dedico a mi kerosa pandosa del mal ( que esta enojada C:) y a las amantes de esta pareja lml ahora pienso escribirle el Steny a la Mely-mad hatter-neesan.  
**

**Me costo arto escribir este porque soy muy distraida y justo hoy vine un perro a mi dasa y me quede todo el rato con el xD ademas tenemos problemas en una pagina en la que soy admin. y me da penita :'C bueno no les jodo mas y aqui esta este epicfail fic~~**

**Cancion: Laugh maker - bump of chicken C: (youtube - watch?v=421QQ7pOuG0 versión PruHun aph porque no me gusta mucho el Rochu)  
**

* * *

Ya habian pasado cerca de 2 horas desde que un sonoro llanto inundo la casa de los Tucker , era un llanto desesperado y casi infantil que rompía con el silencio de la desolada casa. Eran casi las tres de la tarde , todo el mundo estaba en su trabajo o en la escula , todo el mundo menos l... o eso creia..  
Dentro del largo pasillo un chico cabisbajo estaba practicamente tirado contra la pared ahogandose en su depresion , Craig Tucker seguia inundando su tez blanca rompiendo totalmente con su inexpresiva manera de ser , horas y horas de lagrimas que no paraban de bajar, la razon? ni el mismo sabia cual de todo lo ocurrido ese dia fue lo que causo tal reaccion en su persona. De la nada un estruendoso sonido sonido rompio con aquel triste ambiente sacando al moreno de su laguna mental.

-Ah?..snif snif ...- levanto su cabeza de entre sus rodillas para lograr oir mejor aquel irritante sonido que no le dejaba en paz , Acaso no saben respetar a la gente? -n-non debio ser nada - termino con su nasal voz antes de que el llanto lo volviera a invadir. Pero otra vez ese sonido retumbo dentro de su cabeza "toctoc" reconocio tras unos segundos de analizar aquel fastidioso golpeteo.

-Quien mierda es? -pregunto el azabache fregándose sus hinchados ojos por el llanto, trato de incorporarse y se paro enfrente de la puerta con una expresión neutra - Y que es lo que quieres? - pregunto con su inexpresiva voz nasal al otro azabache

-No es un gran nombre , pero alguien me llamó "Laugh Maker" -le contesto con una leve sonrisa en su alegre cara- y te he traido una sonrisa-Craig miro por la mirilla de la puerta para lograr confirmar sus sospechas , Stan Marsh estaba afuera de su puerta sonriendo como idiota -oye Craig, hace frió acá me dejas pasar? - pregunto con su típica sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual no surtió efecto alguno en su "rival", el chico con el chullo azul estaba demasiado deprimido como para prestarle algo de atención a sus estupideces.

-Laugh maker? que es esa mierda?-El azabache lo miro con algo de odio, Acaso había llamado a un cretino con ese nombre?-Por que no solo te vas al carajo? , si tu estas aquí no puedo seguir con mis asuntos...-le dijo fríamente, acaso la gente no entendía que estaba pasando por la crisis mas grande de su mono toma vida?. De la nada de su mente apareció aquel momento que hacía su cara un mar de melancolía.

~Flash back~

-Tweek por favor no me dejes!- por primeras ves en años, bueno tal ves en su vida un ferviente cumulo de lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus desesperadas orbes grisaseas que tan solo hace unos segundos habían visto la débil figura de su amor alejarse de su lado - te prometo que nunca mas te harán daño , solo quédate a mi lado!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero ya era tarde, las palabras ya habían sido dichas...

**_"L-lo siento Craig...p-pero ya GAH! no puedo s-s-soportarlo... esto es por e-el bien de los GAH! dos... s-solo seamos amigos si?...h-hasta..GAH!..hasta..hasta l-luego C-craig..."_**

Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde. El chico de cabellos electrizantes ya se había lejos... mucho mas lejos del alcance de su ahora embarrada mano que tanto había cuidado de él. Craig Tucker había sido cortado por su novio Tweek Tweak... el mundo del pelinegro se derrumbo en solo un minuto ya nada valía para él. Finalmente se rindió de gritarle a la nada y se tiro en el suelo mientras la lluvia camuflaba sus irremediables lagrimas.

~Fin FlashBack~

Tras recordado esto se devolvio a su rincón a seguir con su "desahogo" cuando nuevamente ese TocToc aparecio en el ambiente logrando aumentar el enojo del chico. -Que acaso sigues allí?, no te dije que te fueras bastardo? - le grito desde el interior de su casa a Marsh. Mierda ese chico si que era molesto.

-Sabes, eres la primera persona que me dice eso. Estoy muy triste ahora...Que debo hacer? creo que voy a llorar- comento Stan con algo de pena en su tono, realmente era así la situación?, porque su "amigo" le tenía tanto odio?.

- Haces risas? Déjate de joder y ten una vida esto no es un juego idiota - le grito- No tiene sentido si tu lloras, yo soy el único que puede llorar oíste? ademas no recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras hijo de puta - termino de decir soltando un gran grito entre llantos haciendo su tipico gesto con el dedo del medio.

Dentro del ambiente se oían las lejanas voces de dos chicos llorando por razones tan distintas y a la ves similares. Ambos estaban atrapados en aquella salada lluvia que caía de sus orbes azulinas, apoyaron sus espaldas en la puerta y con sus ahogadas voces en el hipo se abrazaban sus rodillas, sus voces ya llegaban a sonar roncas de tanto llorar hasta que finalmente tras aclarar su garganta el chico del chullo azul hablo -oye aun pretendes hacerme reír, laugh maker? - le pregunto fingiendo desinterés en su nasal tono

- Aunque suene muy marica... es por la unica cosa que vivo-sonrio levemente- y no puedo irme a casa hasta que te haga reir -dijo levantándose de su lugar y yéndose lejos de la casa a quien sabe donde.

-Creo que talvez te pueda abrir la puerta...solo si me ruegas talvez lo piense- dijo tratando de abrir la puerta pero sus manos estaban tan húmedas y cansadas por las lagrimas que no podía girar la perilla para dejar entrar a ese chico tan parecido a su persona así que le quito el seguro y le dijo - empuja de tu lado ya esta abierta- dijo sin recibir respuesta- di Un o Sun o alguna mierda como esa!..-dijo a la nada hasta que con un profundo gruñido grito otravez- QUE? ESE HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA SE FUE Y ME DEJO SOLO? POR ESO TE ODIO STAN MARSH ERES UN BASTARDO TRAIDOR! TE MALDIGO LAUGH MAKER DE MIERDA MIRA TE VAS Y ME DEJAS SOLO- le grito a todo pulmón a al chico que se había ido y lo dejo tirado allí en sus condiciones emocionales que tenia. Tucker se sentia traicionado otravez, aun no se reponía de Tweek para que un marica como él le ropa sus esperanzas por eso es que odiaba a todo el mundo. Un fuerte ruido de cristal roto irrumpió su llanto desesperado, giro su mirada y vio a Stanley Marsh asistiendo una especie de tubo metálico atravesaba el roto cristal para pasar al interior del reciento con una cara algo llorosa el dijo "**Te traje una sonrisa Craig".**

Craig quedo impresionado, no le habían traicionado solo fue por un fierro para hacer mierda su ventana por el. Miro al contrario que había sacado un espejo de su bolsillo y con su mejor sonrisa le contó - **Tu cara llorosa tambien puede reír **- el azabache miro su reflejo y noto su cara totalmente echa un desastre por el llanto y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

* * *

**AHI ESTA ! LO AMARON LO ODIARON? Bien esta comprobado que todo tiene solución C: asique si estan triste habra una persona especial que los alegrara *-* yo tengo 3 pero una muy especial ( panda panda!) bien chicos me cago de frio *estornuda* los quiero auqnue no los conosca e.e **

**bye me voy a bailar IA IA nigth of desire y practicar Ama no jaku... que eso me reucerda que les dejo un pequño adelanto de mi siguiente trabajo **

**_"Que? Tweek no haria eso o si?- dijo Tucker mirando aquel papel en la mesa de su dormitorio_  
**

**_que puede hacer una persona cuando su amado sigue avanzando y uno solo esta allí parado viendo hacia el pasado? Esa es un pregunta que volvia su cabeza un carrusel que gira y siempre girara _**

**_-tienes razon soy un cobarde desde nacimieto...-termino de decir"_**

**Ya se no se ve bueno pero filo xDD igual lo hare algún día muy lejano *^* **

**ahora si BYE BYE! No se olviden de dejar un review si no es mucha molestia QwQ , perdon por mi dislexia ! **


End file.
